Scars of the Heart
by Schweppes
Summary: Hiei and Kurama got into a fight. Hiei then begins to look back to his past as he come across someone he knew a long time ago, someone he wished to see never again.


**Meilin**: Here's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic I came up with on the fly during the episode "The Tunnel." Enjoy!

**Schweppes**: We don't know the episode number, sorry.

**Notes**: in beginning Kurama is youko and Yusuke is demon

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any anime at all. Oh the fun we would have if we got our hands upon one though... Muhahahahahaha!

**Hiei**: I hate you. /evil death glare a la jagan/

**Meilin**: Meep.

Scars of the Heart

"There is no one without scars on his heart. If there were, he would be a shallow soul."

This was what Hiei had always believed. He knew well the sufferings of life. But this... This was far, far worse than what he had experienced.

"Hiei! Wait!"

How _dare_ that deceitful fox speak to him! That youko who had inhibited his ability to see the world clearly! Never again. Never again would he allow that... that... _fox_ to constrain him so!

"Hiei, please! Wait!" cried the youko.

"Why?" raged Hiei, "So you can make a fool of me again with your malicious games?"

"Hiei, no! It's not like that!" cried Kurama, but too late, as Hiei had already fled.

'No!' this thought echoed in Kurama's head as his mind raced to what had happened only moments before.

--Flashback--

They had just gotten back from the battle with Toguro. They needed time to recover so they went back to the hotel they were currently staying at. Hiei and Kurama happened to be sharing a room, as were Yusuke and Kuwabara. Little did Kurama know how long the potion from Suzuki would last.

Kuwabara decided he would take Yukina to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the newfound victory. Back at the hotel, Kurama went to congratulate Yusuke on his victory over Toguro.

Kurama knocked on the door. Once it was open Kurama greeted Yusuke with, "Congratulations on defeating Toguro." He winked as he said it.

Yusuke started slowly backing up and in a shaky voice replied, "Okay... thanks."

Little did they know, Hiei could spy on them with his Jagan.

Youko advanced up to Yusuke, putting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "You were really great out there, you know?"

"Uhhhh... sure." Yusuke was getting rather uncomfortable, still backing away.

Kurama had pinned Yusuke against the wall by this point and was leaning in when suddenly the door slams open and standing at the door was the forbidden child.

"Hi... Hi... Hiei!" Youko Kurama stammered.

Hiei glared daggers at Yusuke and Kurama, and ran out the door and out of sight.

"No! Hiei, don't leave me... please." Kurama begged into thin air.

--End Flashback--

"I must find Hiei," Kurama spoke softly, for no one to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei had just left the scene of the incident. It was too much to bear, how could he be betrayed like that? Out of all people, the person he trusted most... went and stabbed him in the back!

"YAAAAAA!" Hiei screamed as he took out his anger upon the trees. Hiei realized that he hated Kurama, he hated him for betraying him, for everything that had happened. He hated him for... for... for leaving him.

It hit him then, the true reason of his hatred. He envied him, he envied him for being able to tell everyone the truth, no secrets, no lies, for being able to show everyone his emotions. He found that he could no longer hate him. He willed the anger back, anger he could deal with... but not this.

As the blade caught the reflection of the moon Hiei paused for a moment. He thought that he had heard something in the distance.

'Could it be?' Hiei thought to himself. 'No, it can't be.' But yet he stayed still for a couple more minutes, hoping to hear more of the noise. But nothing came, only the sounds of night.

"DAMN YOU!" Hiei screamed one last time, before running off yet again.

Later in the night, Hiei had stopped far away from wherever he left, in Makai. He was sitting in a tree, enjoying the silence, when it was soon interrupted.

"Who told you to do that! **I** am supposed to be the only one giving orders around here!" whoever was behind the voice was very mad.

"I'm... I'm sorry madam, but it came from -" The first voice cut him off.

"Shhh, be quiet you baka! I think I hear something."

They waited quietly as still as a statue when Hiei jumped down from the trees. "Ah, just who I thought it might be. Now give back what you stole from me!"

The woman laughed maniacally, "And what made you think that I'd give it back that easily?" The woman had very long blue hair, and a white flowing dress.

"Hn." Hiei's trademark response.

Before the woman could make another snide remark, Hiei had taken out his katana and was running after her. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

She had ducked right before the impact should have been made, the blade only hitting her clothes.

"You can't even fight well, just like you can't keep a hold of your belongings." And she laughed again, and soon ran off further into the depths of the demon world.

This obviously wasn't the first time Hiei had run into this particular demon, whose name is Chizuko. There was one time, long ago:

--Flashback--

Hiei is 6 years old, in human years, a baby to demons. His former "friends" in the thieves' guild are now chasing him out of winterland. How can they just betray him like that? After this Hiei has had so much trouble trusting anyone.

He runs across the ice, slipping on the ice and falling in the process, which just irritated him more. One of the men in the thieves' guild by the name of Shin threw a scythe in Hiei's direction attempting to slow him down.

'Stupid baka!' Hiei was really frustrated by this time. "YAAAAA!" Hiei now screamed in an attempt to let some anger out, but it still wasn't enough.

The ice started cracking, 'Shit.' Hiei ran as fast as he can to avoid going under the ice cold water.

His attempts were useless. Hiei had fallen into the freezing cold water sending shivers down his spine. Hiei was grabbing onto the end of the ice, when someone pulled the tear gem from his neck.

Hiei's eyes grew larger, but he still managed to get back on the ice. Once he was up he paused for a second to see if the tear gem really was gone, the one thing to remind him of his now dead mother and his twin sister. Realizing that it was actually gone, he ran as fast as he can to avoid another fall into the water.

When he reached land, he turned back, noticing what was going on behind him. Several men were in the water trying to survive and not drown, others were standing on the edge much like Hiei was now.

This girl caught his attention. She had long blue hair and a white dress, almost appearing to be floating. The last thing Hiei saw of her was his mom's tear gem, being held up in the air for him to see.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei was so upset, he might not see his sister ever again and he will have nothing to remind him of his mother. This was the point that Hiei decided to trust no one and work with no one. He will be alone.

--End Flashback--

"Damn you Chizuko." Hiei ran off again, hoping to find silence.

---

"Hiei, where have you gone?" Kurama was wandering around still looking for Hiei. "Wait, I know, maybe Yukina would have an idea."

So Kurama went off into the direction of Genkai's temple.

---

"Hello Genkai, I need to speak to Yukina, if you don't mind me doing so." Kurama asked.

"Sure go ahead, just don't mention you-know-what." With much emphasis on you-know-what.

"Don't worry about that, I would never mention it." Kurama added with his usual smile.

"Hello Yukina," Kurama made it to her room.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again."

"I have a question for you. If Hiei were to run off, do you think you might know where he would go?" Kurama asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not completely sure, but you could try Mukuro. Why?"

"Well, Hiei ran away after we got into a misunderstanding." The youko answered her question.

"Alright then, I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? What if you get into trouble?" Kurama got nervous at what Hiei might do to him if Yukina was hurt under his supervision.

**Meilin**: Well here's the end of the fic for now!

**Schweppes**: Till next time! NOW REVIEW!

_Warning_: This fic is mostly Meilin's work. So it might never be updated. T-T Maybe if you review, then she'll think about it. Reminding her it exists helps too.


End file.
